


The Andromeda Initiative Chronicles - Prologue

by erphael



Series: Mass Effect: The Andromeda Initiative Chronicles [1]
Category: Mass Effect, Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Mass Effect: AU, Mass Effect: Andromeda AU, mass effect: andromeda spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:44:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erphael/pseuds/erphael
Summary: The story plays through as the game does for the most part so there will be spoilers for anyone that has not played.  This is Scott Ryder's story, but it it does take place in an alternate universe where Kaidan Alenko joined the Andromeda Initiative after events on Horizon.  This is a story about a plucky, determined member of the Initiative who is thrust into a role that he never dreamed he would assume and soldier whose wounded soul needs something and someone to believe in again.





	1. The Ryder Twins

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story here. I hope everyone enjoys. 
> 
> This story stems from two places. My love for Kaidan Alenko and the fact that Mass Effect: Andromeda did not provide an engaging love interest for male Ryders. I like Gil, but the game is missing a squad member male romance for Ryder one that truly feels it like Kaidan did in the original triology. Rather than come up with an original character I decided to go with alternate universe where Kaidan left the Alliance Military after experiencing a Renegade Shephard on Horizon. Rather than see the promising soldier like Kaidan give up Hackett and Anderson put him in touch with a recently dismissed N7 soldier named Alec Ryder. Given Kaidan's experience on Vimire and Horizon he seems quite suited for the Andromeda Initiative.
> 
> I thought there was lost opportunity with Liam as they have Cora and Liam in similar positions as Ashley and Kaidan. However I'm more amenable to Kaidan. Also from this perspective Kaidan's a bit more seasoned. He's still getting over the pain of first losing Shepard and then coming in contact with Shepard working with Cerberus who's a bit more ruthless than he was before. There was some hero worship going on there. He needs a bit of hope in his world. Something to believe in. 
> 
> The rating is explicit because it's going to be some sex scenes. Though those may be down the line once things have been established.

“When we wake up we’ll be in Andromeda, Scott, can you believe it,” Sara said glancing over at her twin with a smile. “I can’t wait. I mean…an entire new galaxy to explore.” The smile on her face was bright, infectious one that Scott could not help but mirror when he glanced over at his twin. 

“I know,” he replied his tone not as energized as his sister’s. 

“You know?” Dark eyes shifted towards his searching for something more than what he offered. Scott could already feel his thick lips curving into a smile. 

“Who took the wind out of your sails?” The puzzled look on her face said it all, but she said it anyway. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing. Nothing’s wrong.” He avoided her gaze, but his voice betrayed him. It always betrayed him when he talked to Sara. He could only hope that she would let it drop, but she was his sister. 

“Scott Ryder.” There it was. He could feel his shoulders draw up while the expression on his face tightened. She went there with it. Perhaps one of the technicians would come in and tell them that it was time for them to go into cryo. That would be awesome right about now. 

“I’m…” Lips parted to utter the one word that he knew that he shouldn’t.

“Don’t you dare say it,” Sara warned.

“…fine.” He wanted to wince again the moment he said it, because everyone in the universe knew what fine stood for. 

“Right. Come on. Get it off your chest, Scott. Last chance before they put us in the pods. Let’s have one last brother sister moment in the Milky Way; me and you. Talk to me. Are you having second thoughts?” 

His brows shifted with a shake of his head. “No. Not in the least. I want to...I need to do this. I just…” A frown spread across his lips as he thought on it. “I was just thinking about everything we’re leaving behind. Everyone we’re leaving behind.” 

His words were enough to rein in the excitement that his sister felt at the moment. 

“I’m sorry, Sara. I didn’t want to…” 

Before he could finish Sara was waving it off. “No, I get it. I miss her too. It feels weird to be doing this without Mom. We should be doing this all together, but she wouldn’t want us to feel sad. Not today.” 

Scott took in a deep breath letting his words sink in. “I know. You know how it goes. It changes every day. One day you can be riding high the next you’re crashing. It hits you, but it’s not that. It’s not that I’m feeling it like that, the loss.” Enough time had passed where he could deal with it. Initiative training helped keep him focused. It gave something Scott something to focus on. Something to fight for. It was what he and Sara both needed, but now the reality of the adventure they were about to embark upon was settling in. 

“We’re leaving Sara. There’s no combing back. There’s no changing our minds. We’re leaving her behind.” It hit him the moment he woke up. 

“Scott—you can’t think of it like that,” she told him as she slipped her arms around him. “We carry mom everywhere we go. No matter how far we travel she will be with us. She is in everything we do. Everywhere we she’s there with us. Everywhere setback we have, every triumph we achieve she’s with us. That’s never going to change. She may have moved on to a better place, but she’s far from gone and never forgotten.” 

Scott nodded taking deep breath listening to his sister. 

“Remember what she used to tell us. That everything we are comes from out here. Whether someone choses to believe it or not we all began as stellar dust. From dust, we came to dust we go. Stellar dust. We released her on the solar winds. No matter how far we go she will be with us. She’s out there waiting for us to find her again.” 

Scott could not help but marvel at how certain Sara sounded. When did he stop believing? “Look for her and we’ll find her, whether it is in the stars above or the planets below. I remember,” Scott said nodding. “Thanks Sara.”  
Plum painted lips curved into a smile before brushing along his brow. “That’s what older sisters are for.” 

“Only by two minutes.” He reminded her. 

“A miraculous two minutes during which I was gifted with the wisdom of the universe.” 

He groaned shaking his head before a tone played over the intercom before a voice came through.

_“Sara Ryder please report to medical. Sara Ryder please report to medical.”_

“Last treatment then they’re sealing me in. You?” She asked while heading towards the door. 

“They told me I have two hours then I get my last treatment and in I go.” He smiled over at her. 

“So, this is it then?” Sara asked looking at him. 

“Yeah. I’ll be there to see you go into the pod.” He assured her. “Promise. And Sara?” 

Sara turned from the door acknowledging him with a soft noise. 

“Thanks.” 

Smiling Sara nodded passing through the doors. “We’re going to make history, Scott. Watch. Who knows maybe one day travel between the galaxies will be as fast as it is between the star systems.” There are always possibilities. She didn’t say it, but Scott knew she was thinking it. It was her thing. 

Scott knew that Sara was right. This was a once in a lifetime experience. After being discharged from the Alliance military he knew this was his best chance to get back into the mix of things. It was the first time in a long time that his father seemed to take an interest in what he was doing with his life. Not that he and his father did not speak, but Scott knew that there had been some distance between them even more so after their mother passed away. However, with the Initiative project it’s like they all had a second chance, a better chance at being the family that his mother wanted. 

Sara had taken after their mother so much in the area of science, but Scott he had gone off to be a military man. He had grown up on the Citadel and spent time guarding the Mass Relay. Now he was going to be an explorer seeing things that people could only dreamed of. This was going to be an incredible journey. 

Scott walked over towards the observation window smiling his eyes staring off in the distance towards Andromeda. Habitat Seven was waiting on them, their new home, the golden world. The politics of the Citadel. The past would never be forgotten, but perhaps the chains would be broken and they could dream again. Perhaps he could dream again, of something better, something new. 

Scott smiled as the doors opened with a hiss. 

“Are you ready, son?” 

Turning towards the commanding baritone behind him Scott gave the older Ryder a nod. “Yes, sir.”

“Then let’s get your sister settled.” Then it would be his turn. The next time they would lay eyes on each other they would be in another galaxy.


	2. The Sentinel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter focuses on Kaidan perspective on things as he prepares for the journey. He's still a little conflicted, but he's committed to the mission. It's mostly Kaidan ruminations, but there is interactions with Admiral Anderson.

The day had begun like most days. The major woke up to find himself tasked with several items that needed to be completed by day’s end. Most of it dealt with coordination making sure that the colonists, specifically the military personnel that were scheduled to go into cryo did so without incident. There was a certain energy throughout the ark. 

Along with the normal hustle and bustle the excitement level across the fleet of arks were reaching a fever pitch there was no denying that. How could they? By the day’s end one of the most daunting massive intergalactic journeys that had ever been undertaken would begin. True no one knew if the Protheans had ever undertaken such a journey, but as far as anyone knew it was the first. Still with the excitement level at an all-time high it was also paired with a bit of anxiousness, uncertainty, and fear. It was to be expected, but none of the of it was not enough to overshadow the feeling of hope that people were feeling today. To say it was a mixed bag would be an understatement. 

For Kaidan Alenko he was flirting with disbelief. A part of him that wondered if he was doing the right thing. Was he running or was he truly attempting to put the past behind him and look to the future? His father told him that in the end on one can outrun their past. He wanted to try and reach out to Shepard, but that door was closed to him. It difficult to accept, because it felt like part of him was missing. 

Before the Eden Prime War, it never occurred how small Kaidan’s world had been. Sure, he knew about the other races within the galaxy met many of them, but he never truly saw beyond earth that was always home to him, that was the only thing that mattered, but then Eden Prime, Saren and the Sovereign changed all of that. The galaxy no longer seemed to be as vast as it was. There was a threat, that was so close to Earth’s doorstep and unlike the war with the Turians this was an entirely different animal. 

There was an intelligence that would not be reasoned with. One that seemed to be bent on exterminating all organic life in the most horrific of ways. He was a part of that, part of a team that was able to hold the line and turn the tide. Unit not only the Alliance forces, but open the eyes of other galactic races that seemed to think that humans were still muddling through despite all the advances that had been made. 

Shepard made that happen and even though there were set backs and losses like Ash they still managed to bring it to an end. Earth mattered and they were slowly gaining the respect of the other galactic powers. He has friends he was gaining a family a new one. Not that he didn’t love his parents, but what he had with the crew of the Normandy, the original Normandy, was special. They were a family one that he thought could never be broken. 

Family’s lose members over time that was a fact of life. Kaidan had begun to come to terms with his former commander’s death when there were rumors that he was alive, but that’s all it was rumors, until Horizon and he saw in the flesh. Even though he was elated at seeing him there the other rumors were true. He was working with Cerberus. It was more than complicated it was inexcusable in Kaidan’s mind, the actions that the organization took. They hid behind the idea of human advancement, securing its place within the galactic order. Cerberus meant to subvert it. He just never thought that they would be able to subvert him. 

Those were the thoughts that were going through his mind when the vidcom chimed at his desk. Setting the data pad down Kaidan glanced arched his brow reaching out to activate it. 

“Major, I have Admiral Anderson on the line for you,” his assistant advised him. Assistant. Who ever thought that Kaidan Alenko would have an assistant. It was temporary. Kaidan expected to be far busier when they reached Andromeda. He was officially assigned to the human Pathfinder’s team. He was going to be providing support for him and to be honest it felt like a good fit. Perhaps it was because Kaidan felt most at home when he was a part of a team. 

“Put it through,” he answered. 

“Major Alenko, good to see you, son.” Anderson said with a smile. “Today’s the big day. I hear Hackett’s already sent you a bottle champagne to open when you reach Andromeda.” 

Anderson seemed to be in good spirits. Why would he not be? They were about to embark on ambitious undertaking. Colonizing a new galaxy. There were so many unknowns, but the possibilities outweighed the risks. 

“Good to see you, sir, and he did. It’s chilling as we speak. The moment we arrive in Andromeda and land on Habitat 7 it’s champagne for everyone.“ The smile that grew upon the major’s face grew then faded. This was a momentous occasion, but it was also the last time that he would speak with Admiral Anderson. He would no longer be there for him to turn to when he needed his input, his advice, and his wisdom. He was a much a part of shaping his career as Hackett, but he served under him before he was Shepard took command. 

It was only two years, but it felt a lifetime ago. Alliance will always be in his blood, but now he was Initiative. 

“What’s on your mind, Major? You’re not having second thoughts are you,” Anderson inquired his right brow arching subtly. 

“Second thoughts. Not anymore. Perhaps pregalactic jitters. That’s where I am at now, sir. I’ve been through so much and I feel like there’s still a lot left to do. A lot for me to do. I…” Kaidan knew what was at the root of the problem. 

“Major. You are the best man for the job. What you need is a fresh start. After everything you’ve been through you’ve earned this. A chance to strike out on your own and show an entire new galaxy what you are made of. This was no accident that you were selected for this position. Your name was at the top of the list,” Anderson shared with him. 

“You know what’s at stake and don’t for a moment regret this decision. We need someone with your determination and grit to get this done, son.” 

The remark caused Kaidan to chuckle. “My grit? Are you sure you’re not confusing me with a mutual acquaintance.” There was a bit of a challenge in his voice. 

“Would you prefer stubborn, Major?” Anderson chuckled lightly causing Kaidan to respond in kind. “Seriously. Are you having second thoughts, Major? It’s not too late if you want to back out.” 

The idea of backing away from an assignment caused the brunette to shake his head. “No. No second thoughts. It’s just a lot to take in. I’ve been through at least a dozen speeches, but it still isn’t setting in. My parents are already in cryo.” 

That was a stipulation. If he was going to accept this assignment then his parents would make the journey with him. The idea of being that far apart from them to awaken after all that time and only have a few prerecorded messages from them left. It was a reality that Kaidan refused to accept. It was also one that could do something about. 

“I made a commitment to the Andromeda Initiative. I made a commitment to the Pathfinder. There are over 100,000 souls that are counting on us. We can’t let them down. I can’t let them down,” the soldier assured Anderson. “It’s a brand-new chapter. One I’m looking forward to exploring. It’s just after today. The world I know will be irrevocably changed.” It was a lot to take in when you allowed yourself a moment to take it all in. 

“I don’t have doubts, sir. I wish things weren’t left so unsettled with…” 

Anderson made a soft sound with a nod. “He’ll get message, Kaidan. You have my word, son.” Anderson rose from his seat. “What you’re doing is ensuring that the human race, all the races of the Milky Way, have a chance no matter what happens. Right, now we need a plan B. I know that this is a lot for you to carry, son, but you’re not alone in this. There are no guarantees for us, not any more. We can’t afford to not to act.”

Anderson was right. The council was successful at downplaying he warnings that Shepard tried to express. Perhaps that was the reason Cerberus appealed to him. The Council left him with no choice. It would be nice to think that, but he didn’t know, but he couldn’t afford to carry that forward with him. Not now. Moving to his feet he brought his right hand to his brow. 

“I won’t let you or Admiral Hackett down, sir. That’s a promise. I will give the Initiative nothing but my best. It has been an honor and a pleasure to serve with you, Admiral.“ 

Kaidan waited for Anderson to return the salute before he let his hand slip from his brow. 

“I know you will, Major Alenko. Good luck and Godspeed. Anderson out.” The video image flickered off leaving Kaidan there in the office alone before a soft tone played over com system. 

“Major Alenko, the Pathfinder has requested that you report to medical for one final check on you implant,” she informed him. 

“Of course. Let him know I’ll be there shortly, Hale.” He needed a moment before he left the room. Once he left this office everything would be shut down. All his belongings had been stored away. The implant check was the last bit of business he had to take care off before he was prepped for stasis. Shutting his eyes the major let his mind wandering to the British Columbia coast the sound of the waves crashing against the shore. Victoria in the distance. 

Perhaps he would be able to find something like that in Andromeda.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are questions about the implant so there's no confusion it is a SAM implant. The question becomes beyond Kaidan's administrative assistant who actually may think it's about his bitotics, particular medical personnel, Alec Ryder, and of course SAM who else knows Kaidan has a SAM Implant?


	3. One Last Look

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having seen Sara off to stasis Scott goes to the observation deck of the Hyperion to look out one last time at the world he knows before its his turn to head to stasis. He's joined by Kaidan who asks him a question and in turn Scott makes a request of the major.

Sara was the first to go into stasis. They decided over a game of rock, paper, scissors; best two out of three. Somehow fate was with Scott’s sister. Her streak of being the first continued and now she was sealed away. There were encouraging words from their father and comforting words from Scott. It seemed to be the way things went since their mother passed away. Their father became about the mission and there was little that either Scott or Sara could do about it. 

Alec Ryder was a very determined man. Respected and revered by many members of the Initiative. People would joke that he and Jien Garson both were responsible for getting the Andromeda Initiative off the ground. Pushed it forward when people were willing to give up on it. Scott and his sister could not comment about the Initiative leader, but the human Pathfinder they knew enough to know that it was their mother was driving their father’s actions. 

Scott would debate whether or not he was a difficult man to live with. Their father was military, career until their mother illness set and they began to focus on colonization. There was no big shift there, his father simply applied the fundamentals of military structure and protocol to his work with the Andromeda Initiative, but that is where people would be surprised without brilliant his father was, both of his parents were. It is one of the reasons why they were sought out for the project. It was something that they were going to do together, finally a mission they could tackle together. It would become a family affair, still was, but they were still leaving their mother behind. 

It felt strange. It felt wrong. To be separated not by miles, but light years. There was a part of him that thought that they should have done it differently. When it was all said and done their mother should be laid to rest on their new home, not the old one, but it was not his decision. Scott knew there was romanticism had no place in where they were headed, but for he felt that it was a way they could honor her. A way for her to travel beyond the reach of the Milky Way though in truth she was on the greatest journey one could ever take. Spread across the great expanse of the universe to be carried upon the solar winds. Perhaps if he thought of it that way she would eventually reach Andromeda.

Still with the loss of their mother Scott and Sara watched as their father focused on the work drawing them into it. It was going to happen eventually, but when their mother’s illness to a turn for the worse their training was accelerated the project had been revealed to them. They both had areas where they could prove useful. They could both serve on survey teams helping to colonize and explore the words of the Heleus Cluster. 

Potential deferred in Scott’s case could be reapplied. His career had been cut short by the Alliance Military for a minor infraction, but there was little that could be done about it and he refused to go to his father to have him pull strings for him. Sara remarked that he was as stubborn as their father, but Scott refused to change his mind on the matter. That was not the way they were raised to solve their problems. 

It was interesting, because of going to his father his father came to him and Sara both when he was certain that the Initiative were going to make the journey. It was no longer a possibility it was a reality. A reality that could use their skills, for Scott he was back in the game. True the entire family had been dealt a blow, but now he had something to work towards, something to fight for. It was an hour away now.

He could have gone in the same time as Sara, but there was a part of him that wanted to make sure that everything went right. That there were no mistakes. Maybe he wanted to get the last word in. Maybe he wanted to share the moment with his father. Difficult to say. His father nodded, told Sara that he would see here when she came out of stasis and excused himself. He had to meet with one of the doctors while Scott had to get his final treatment so he could go into the pod. 

The exchange was brief. If Scott knew his father better he would say something was weighing on his father’s mind, but he lacked the insight. Instead he took the deck to the observation deck of the Hyperion. He wanted to see everything one more time before he went into stasis before all fell to darkness and he dreamed. He hoped he would dream. He was counting on it. 

When the tram came to a stop he stepped off and found his way to the observation deck. Once upon a time it was filled with people. It was here that he met a few other members of his father’s select team. He trained with most of them getting to know all of them so they were more comfortable with each other. There were countless drills, because no one knew who or what they would encounter when arrived in Andromeda. They had to be as prepared as they could be, but they all had to face the fact. They were going into the great unknown. 

Walking towards the viewport he stood near the front of it enjoying the panoramic view that the window provided. He couldn’t wait to see Andromeda from the deck that’s if he got a chance to before they docked with the Nexus. Right now, he could see all the other arks preparing to take the same journey that they were. On the other side of the moon they were all preparing to leave drydock and begin the journey where they would have nothing but each other to depend on. It would be in Andromeda that the various powers of the Milky Way would see what they were made of. Would they be able to leave the past behind and truly come together or would they bring the problems of the Milky Way with them? 

So many thought swirled in Scott’s mind that he hadn’t noticed that the doors to the observation deck had happened and he was no longer alone. 

“Incredible isn’t it,” the raspy voice not only alerted him to the fact that he was not alone, but also to who had joined him. 

“Major.” He turned towards the brown eyed sentinel offering him a nod. 

“Ryder.” 

Major Alenko had told Scott to call him Kaidan, but Scott always insisted on calling him Major. Kaidan normally shook his head and went about his business, but this was different. They were not in the middle of a drill or nor was Kaidan helping Scott with his biotics. He proved to be an adept shared the information with Scott’s father. He just needed focus. Kaidan agreed to help him with that. 

Scott’s lips curved into a light smile as he looked back out window nodding. “It is. After all this time, I can’t believe it’s here. We’re hours away from embarking on humanity’s next chapter. Human. Salarian. Krogan. Turian. Asari. Quarian. We’re all hours away from moving into something bigger than ourselves, Major. There were times I didn’t think we’d get here, but now?” Scott shook his head in disbelief. 

“And now, Ryder?” 

Now? “Hours from now we’ll be sealed away in our stasis pods dreaming of new beginnings that are centuries away.” His voice grew softer the more he spoke almost like he was afraid if he spoke to loudly it somehow it would slip through their fingers. 

“So, no long dark nights for you. You think we dream in stasis.” There was a debate about if people dreamed. For them it would be like blinking but in truth it would be centuries. Centuries of being suspended between life and death to survive the journey from the Milky Way to Andromeda. 

“The Initiative was built on dreams, Major, an entire array of dreams that span the entire galaxy. We all are looking for something new, perhaps something better than what we have here.” Scott made a soft sound as if attempting to correct what he said, but he let the statement stand. 

“What’s your dream, Ryder?” The major asked curious as to what the Pathfinder’s son would say. “No, lip service. Between me and you?”

Scott thought on it, because there had been a few honest moments between him and the major. Still, he would be the first to admit that he wasn’t the most open person. There was Sara and then there was Sara. He didn’t want to say it was a twin thing, but it was more like she was the mirror that Scott couldn’t turn away from, mainly because she was so damn stubborn. She held him place and forced him to admit the truth no matter how ugly it was, but still if there was going to be trust between him in the team he realized that he had to start talking again, trusting again. Believing that people had his back when he needed them to. 

If he could not trust the major who was as earnest as they came then what hope was there for Scott Ryder? Parting his lips Scott could feel the cool air rush over the inside of them as took in a quick breath.

“I don’t know, but I know that what I’m doing feels right. This is where I need to be. It’s where I want to be. Part of me wants to prove myself not for my dad or my sister. Not for anyone but myself, but this is bigger than me and I can’t think of anywhere else I would want to be right now. Maybe washing out of the Alliance Navy was the best thing that happened to me, Major.” 

Scott turned towards the window sighing. It was like a weight had been lifted, one of probably many, but it felt good to say.

“What’s your dream, Major?” 

Kaidan expected it. He knew the question was coming. Not too long ago he was the young pup anxious to head out into space. Despite all the training and experience he was green, but that changed on Eden Prime. Still that was a lifetime ago. His dream. Kaidan started to speak when the tone came across the intercom. 

_Scott Ryder, please report to the medical wing. Scott Ryder, please report to the medical wing._

It was time. 

“Saved by the bell,” Scott teased.

“Saved by the bell,” Kaidan repeated. 

Scott turned to go, but stopped. “Major?” 

“Yeah Ryder,” Kaidan answered with a quirk of his brow. 

“See me off,” Scott asked clearing his throat. 

“Your…the Pathfinder will be there,” Kaidan reminded the younger Ryder. 

“Yeah, but I would like you there to, sir.” Scott turned to face Kaidan completely. “It would mean a lot if a member of the team was there.” Scott drew his hand across his shaved head hoping that the stated reason would be enough. 

“I’ll be there, Ryder. I promise.” 

It was enough to make Scott smile before exiting the observation deck, a smile that was mirrored by the major.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter in the Milky Way the next will take place in Andromeda. The prologue will take us all the way through to the arrival at Nexus unless I decide to change it and have the Nexus be apart of the prologue but I'm thinking that Nexus will be the second part of the series. We will see how it goes.


	4. Welcome to Andromeda - Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What thoughts does one have when their in stasis? Do they dream? Do they ruminate? Scott doesn't know, but when he wakes the Milk Way is light years and centuries behind and its time to get to work. That is if Ark Hyperion can remain in one piece.

_”When you wake up we’ll be in Andromeda.”_ Those were the last words that were spoken to Scott before he had been placed in Stasis. Those were the last words, but his father was not the last person that Scott laid eyes upon. The last person he laid eyes upon were Major Alenko. They shared words, but it was his father that spoke to him last, but it was Kaidan that he focused on that he told himself he wanted to think about during the long journey to Andromeda. True he had no idea what would happen, if there would be anything, but on the off chance there was he wanted something, someone pleasant to focus on. 

He loved his father, but his father was his father and the last thing someone wanted to focus on for the next six hundred years or so would be their father. Of course, Scott could barely remember most of his dreams. Only the intense ones he could recall, but even those slowly faded away, pieces of them disappearing until nothing, but distant echoes could be recalled. 

Dreamers his father called them. It was a curious sensation that passed through his body upon hearing his father say the word, because all Scott could recall was all the times that his father told him to get his head out of the clouds, that he needed to focus on the work that needed to be done not looking out towards some distant horizon. All Scott could think about were possibilities until he decided to pack it all away and focus on being something, someone his father could be proud of. In other words, he folded, not that he had something he was working towards. 

He joined the Alliance peacekeeping forces. He towed the family line, because he didn’t know what else there could be out there for him. He wasn’t Sara. Science wasn’t in his blood like it was for his parents, but at least he could try to follow in his father’s footsteps. He’d probably never make N7 like his father, but he could try and see how far his career would take him. 

He could try. Still, after so much time of having his father consume his thoughts attempting to seek his approval the man that he found himself focusing on lately was Major Alenko. He was military through and through, but there was something about him. A pain that lingered behind the hard gaze that fell upon Ryder as they worked on their biotic techniques.

It was a late assignment, but Alenko made up for lost time running the team through drills that he felt was necessary to make the Pathfinder team a working unit. It’s not that his father was not interested in working with the team the fact of the matter was as Pathfinder his time was limited as they worked towards getting the entire project mission ready and on its way. 

Not to mention there were personal training sessions that he had with Cora Harper. She was training to be his successor if anything happened, but the team needed someone that could put them through their paces. Liam Kosta was a former cop who transitioned to the Heavy Urban Search and Crisis Response. He worked well with a team, but his father wanted someone with Alliance Training and had deal with truly unpredictable situations. 

That’s where Major Alenko came in. Career military and had been to the far reaches of the Milky Way. He had served under the first human Spectre. That was impressive enough to get everyone’s attention. Scott was curious. Still when the major came striding off the transport to meet his father and the other members of the Pathfinder team the only thing that Scott could think was... 

_“Nice butt,”_ his sister had said. 

Scott made a sound causing Sara to cast a glance in his direction. 

_”Don’t act like you weren’t thinking the same thing, Scott. Remember I’m your sister, even more I’m your twin. I know these things.”_

Their conversation as quiet as it was cut short by Cora Harper who cleared her throat. The twins exchanged looks with one another, but cut their conversation short. They would talk later. It seemed that the team was shaping up, but Scott never got a chance to respond to Sara’s comment. 

Eyes. Nice eyes. The kind of eyes you want to look at before everything goes dark, before the world you know becomes the one you don’t. Those were the last thoughts that Scott Ryder had. The last thoughts he remembered. The last thoughts that would last for the next six hundred years before everything fell dark and silent. 

Within the next two hours the rest of the crew was placed into stasis when it was all said and done the last members of the crew were not placed into stasis until the Ark was ready to go into dark space. It was the last time they received a transmission from any of the Alliance substations and the substations of their allies. There was a transmission from the Citadel and then all com traffic from their homeworlds and associated colonies and stations ceased. 

The last transmission that the Hyperion received were from their sister arks. When they spoke again they would be an Andromeda. With any luck, they would be en route to their assigned golden world. Hyperion would be in orbit of Habitat Seven ready to deploy their teams to the settlements that would have been established by the Nexus teams. New Earth. 

That was the goal. That was the mission, one that was over six hundred years in the making. 

For everyone in stasis it would feel like they only left yesterday perhaps even less than that, but as the sound of the stasis pod retrieval system echoed off the walls the only thing that Scott Ryder could think was he had one hell of a headache. 

Drawing a sharp breath leapt forward immediately regretting the movement as he fell back towards the small med bed you were transferred to when you removed from cryo. 

“Ryder, Scott. Pathfinder team. Alive in there,” the male stasis technician asked. 

“Pathfinder team? You’re going to find us some place to live. Right? Can you make it warm?” The female technician asked. 

Scott’s head was pounding a bit as his vitals started to normalize. Deciding that he would take it easy for a moment Scott placed his hands on either side to help steady himself. “We made it.”

“Let’s get you to medical. The Pathfinder needs you on deck STAT.” The technician explained as he and the female technician helped Scott up. 

“Then we’re here? We made it?” He coughed a few times as they walked him out. 

“Andromeda?” The female tech nodded. “Yeah. We’re about three hours in,” she shared as they walked into the med bay. “Hey. Did you dream? Just something I’ve been asking people as we pull the out of stasis. Everyone I’ve talked to said they didn’t or they can’t remember. So? Did you dream?” The female tech asked. 

Scott gave the technician a quizzical look while he considered the question. Did he dream? Did he dream? Honey brown. Golden brown. Reaching out to touch the side of his face he remembered the sensation the tips of his fingers pressing against his face then his lips. 

“Oooookay, he’s all yours doc. Little short on words there.” The stasis technician. “Still defrosting I suspect.” 

“Set him down there,” the female Asari instructed. Walking over towards them she began keying up a new medical scan on her omni tool. “Alright, let’s get you checked out.” 

“Lexi.” Scott got out before he coughed a few more times. 

“Dale, could you get him a cup of water please.” Some were asking for coffee, but water was better. Now wasn’t the time for coffee as they were just emerging out of stasis. 

“Lexi...” Scott said her name again as her omni tool scanned him. 

Once the scan completed Lexi proceed to perform a cursory example sliding her fingers along his throat up along bottom of his jaw. 

“Good. Now look over here.” She motioned with her finger as a dot of light appeared. “And here.” She moved her finger across left to right. “And here.” Then down. Scott did as instructed gaining a smile from the doctor. “Good. Everything appears to be in working order, Scott.”

Lexi shook her head as the sound of Jien Garson’s voice the founder the Andromeda Initiative played over the speakers of the display board behind them. Her message was quite uplifting one that made it sound like the difficult part of the journey was over.

“They make it sound so easy,” Lexi commented. 

Scott nodded while taking a sip of water once it was brought to him. “Well, I hope not I was hoping for a little adventure. I mean we made it. That counts for something.” 

“Well, buckle up. It sounds like you’ll get your wish. The rest of your father’s team are bring brought of stasis as we speak. Let’s check your SAM Implant.” 

Scott thought on it. “Any time to rest up. A meal perhaps?” He inquired while Lexi lifted the medical pad shaking her head. 

“Unsure about the meal, but no time to get adjusted. Pathfinder requested that you all be brought out stasis and get you mission ready within the hour.” 

“Any reason why?” Scott did not think it would hurt to ask, but did he the Pathfinder ever when an order was issued. 

“No, but I suspect it’s when your adventure begins.” There was a mix of sarcasm and humor mixed in Lexi’s voice. 

Setting further questions aside Scott focused on the task at hand watching Lexi cross the room to the console behind the med bed he was sitting on. As he turned his he stopped on the man across from him that appeared to be receiving the same treatment, crisis specialist Liam Kosta. Fisher was a few beds down, but there was no sign of Sara. 

Turning his attention back to Lexi Scott turned a bit more to see what she was doing. 

“SAM, are you monitoring?” She paused before making another inquiry “SAM are you on line?” Lexi tapped a few buttons on the console before turning to holographic projector where the holographic image of the SAM AI would be displayed. 

“Yes, Doctor T’Perro. Good morning, Ryder. Are you feeling well,” the steady soothing tones of the **S** imulated **A** daptive **M** atrix or SAM could be heard over the nearby speakers. 

“Getting my bearings, ready for some adventure. What’s this about my implant,” he inquired?

“Nothing to worry about, Scott. It’s a routine check. After being stasis we want to make sure that the connection is still live,” Lexi explained whole accessing console.

“As the team’s mission computer, your well-being is my primary concern,” SAM reminded Scott. It was not the first time that he heard the statement. SAM shared that bit of information the first time he met him, just Scott had the cybernetic device that connects him to SAM implanted.

“Assuming they work as advertised. In short, SAM sees what you see. In theory. We won’t know until we get you into the field. Otherwise how are you feeling?” 

Scott’s brow quirked just a touch. He could hear it in her voice. Lexi was wary of the SAM implant. True it was untested and it was difficult to say how this would work. The only word they had was his father’s. 

Turning away from her he reached for the cup of water that he had been working his way through deciding to let the silence stand between them. 

“Scott?” 

“I’m ready to go, doc.” Ready as he’ll ever be he thought. 

“Ryder, I am sensing a slight heartbeat elevation. Is there something wrong,” SAM offered to no one who was asking, definitely not Scott. He groaned to himself. 

“Is there, something wrong, Scott?” Lexi asked her tone a touch less inquisitive and more accusatory. 

“Just wondering if you’re concern is just that doctor. Concern or if you have a problem with my father’s work.” 

“It’s untested. Tech of this nature is can be volatile. I’m sure all the precautions have been taken, but…” 

“But?” 

“I have my concerns,” she admitted. “I have no prejudices against SAM, just this crosses into territory that is very experimental.”

“I assure you Doctor T’Perro that every precaution has been taken by the Pathfinder to ensure that any team member that has been outfitted with an implant would not be harmed by our interactions.” Scott could only recall a handful of the conversations that he and Sara had regarding SAM. 

Scott did know that only a select number of individuals had received the implant. Those who had were usually members of the Pathfinder team or individuals that were in line to become a Pathfinder in the event that the original Pathfinder was unable to perform their duties. Scott did know that there was something that his father wanted to discuss with him and Sara regarding SAM. That there was more for them to understand. Someone had to inherit the knowledge, Scott thought

Somewhere during Scott’s rumination Doctor T’Perro acquiesced with a sigh. “I simply want everyone to be aware of the risks. To remember that they do exist not to push SAM or yourselves to far.” 

“Your concern is noted, Doctor T’Perro.”

“Ditto what SAM said. Now if I’m cleared to go,” Scott interjected. 

“You are, but I thought you would like to wait around while we wake your sister.” She motioned to the cryo pod across the med bay. 

“A familiar face always…helps,” Lexi offered encouragingly, but the warmth in her voice faded replaced with worry as the entire ship shuddered once then twice and once more before there was a violent jolt that could be felt clear across the ark that knocked everyone off their feet.

Down on the floor of the med bay Scott glanced towards Lexi who was began to get her bearings, but she had been just as shaken as the others. The sudden jolt had brought most to the floor but it anything that was not bolted down had begun to shift including Sara’s stasis pod which began to slide across the floor which was now at a slight angle.

“Lexi…” Scott called out to the Asari doctor reaching out to her to help get her out of the way, but with a clunking sound they found themselves floating slightly above the floor. Both ducked as the pod went sailing through the air, its momentum and inertia carrying it to the far corner where it crashed into the wall several sparks were emitted from the pod, but most people were more concerned about stabilizing themselves given their weightless state.

“Artificial gravity must be out.” Someone remarked.

“Ya think!” Fisher responded holding onto the med bay bed as best he could. 

Reaching for the nearby bed Scott prepared to launch himself towards the console near the door to the med bay to restore the artificial gravity when the doors opened.

“Is everyone ok in here?” The voice came from the woman that floated through. 

“Oh, you know just hanging around.” Liam offered while floating in the opposite direction of the door. 

“Cora, do you think you can reset the artificial gravity?” Scott reached down to the med bay bed to keep himself stationary. 

“Let me give it a shot. Everyone brace for a reset.” Pulling herself through she held onto the open door and accessed the console.

“Med bay is everything ok down there?” The voice of the captain came through the intercom while Cora attempted to access the appropriate system.

“Harper here, Captain everyone looks fine, but gravity’s out. Just a moment.” Keying in additional commands into the sparking console Cora reinitialized the artificial gravity system which brought everyone down to the floor some upright some less so.

“Is everyone okay?” Scott called out. 

“Yeah. We’re good.” Liam answered. 

“I think so,” Lexi said while checking the immediate area. 

“What happened,” Scott inquired getting to his feet and helping Lexi up afterwards. He glanced towards Cora wondering if she knew or not. 

“We’re not sure. Sensors are scrambled, but it’s good to see you’re up. Feels like centuries since we spoke,” Cora shared with a smile. 

Before Scott could respond the sound of his father’s voice could be heard over the Ark’s PA system. 

_“This is the Pathfinder. Mission team continue preparations. Cora, Ryders report to the bridge.”_

“You heard him we…” Cora started before one of the 

“Just a moment. We have a problem here, Sara Ryder,” one of the other doctors alerted the group too while looking in the direction of Sara’s stasis.

“Sara.” It was almost a whisper as Scott quickly made his way to the cryo pod. 

“Is she?” Scott couldn’t finish the sentence. He didn’t want to consider it. 

“The pod was damaged, but her vitals look strong. The revival sequence was interrupted. Bringing her out of stasis would be too much of a shock to her system.” Lexi explain while reviewing data via her omni tool. “Scott, she’s going to be ok, but I recommend taking it slow.”

“When can she wake up?” His voice was a tad tight, but not overly so. He trusted the medical team, but he was worried about his sister. 

Scott glanced towards Lexi and Cora before turning his attention back to his sister who he could see through the view port of the pod. 

“She’s going to be ok, Scott,” Lexis said with nod of encouragement. “SAM?” 

“My connection to Sara was interrupted, but her pulse and heartbeat are strong,” SAM advised. 

“I’m going to place her in a low-level coma to give her time to wake up naturally. The procedure will allow her body and mind to adjust without the assistance of the cryo pod.” 

The entire time the sound of his father’s voice could be heard over the ships PA system again ordering the mission team to continue preparations and for Cora and the Ryders to report to the bridge. 

“Scott, we have to go. Pathfinder orders.” 

Scott couldn’t feel his feet let alone move. All he could focus on was Sara. 

“Scott, she’s in good hands. Let us do our job and you do yours,” the male doctor insisted. 

“Recon Specialist Ryder. You’re due on the bridge. That’s an order.” Everyone gathered turned their attention towards the source of the voice behind them. “Scott, trust our team. They’ll make sure Sara is taken care of. She wouldn’t want you standing watch over her like this.” The raspy voice grew closer until the body it belonged to was beside the gathered group. 

“Harper, you should be en route to the bridge. We’ll be right behind you.” 

“Yes, sir, Major.”

Turning towards Kaidan Scott received a nod from the major. “Right specialist?”

“Yes, sir, Major Alenko.” He turned and walked out of the med bay with him. 

They were barely out of the area when there was a minor explosion. The lights and power flickered before it went out emergency systems coming on like. 

“When it rains, it pours,” Kaidan offered. “I’ll check out the conduit make sure the tram is still running. “You two offer what assistance you can.” The former alliance solider ordered before heading up towards the tram access.

Scott glanced towards the Sentinel and shut his eyes for a moment thinking about the female technician’s question when he was revived. Did he dream.

“Yes.” 

Cora glanced towards Scott her brow shifting. “Something wrong, Scott?” 

He shook his head. “Not in the least. Let’s see what we can do so we can get to the bridge. Can’t keep the Pathfinder waiting.”


	5. Welcome to Andromeda - Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott Ryder and Cora Harper continue to make their way to the bridge while taking in the activity around them. Upon arriving at the bridge Scott and Cora find the Pathfinder and Captain having a disagreement. One that's resolved by the arrival of Major Alenko who helps ease the growing tension.

The ship was in disarray. Technicians were scrambling across the area attempting to make sure that the sparking panels didn’t escalate into anything worse. Scott watched as omni tools lit up among various crew members as they began to reroute power to other areas to prevent damage to this section of the ark. Scott stood by looking to see where he could help when the power flickered again and a transformer blew. 

The entire area they he and Cora were standing in became draped in darkness until the emergency power kicked on. 

“Hey! Can anyone help us out here,” a female technician called out from above. She stood upon system that controlled the power transfer unit. 

“Ryder, can he has a scanner.” Cora volunteered. 

Scott moved towards the smoking equipment and began to scan various components when he found the damage one. 

“Ryder, the unit has been damage. Power will need to be rerouted to the secondary power transfer unit.” SAM instructed. “Access the override console via the highlighted panel.” Not that everyone saw the panel illuminated the way Scott did. Sam provided highlighted the panel via the implant. 

Walking over towards Scott initiated the system override which allowed the secondary power transfer unit to initialize and regular the power levels. Once main power was restored to the area Cora ran up beside Scott tapping his shoulder. 

“Let’s go, Scott. Need to get to the bridge,” she reminded him. 

Scott continued up the stairs and doors opened revealing the small hall that lead to the tram. Walking towards them Scott glanced towards Cora glancing over his shoulder to see if they would be joined by the major.

“Major Alenko will catch up with us.” She assured him as they stepped on the tram. 

The doors closed behind them and Ryder selected the bridge destination setting the tram in motion. 

“Awake for less than thirty minutes and the ship’s falling apart,” he joked. 

Cora smiled. “Definitely not what anyone was expecting. Hopefully they’ll have some answers on the bridge as to what happened. Everything was going well, as we approached Habitat 7.” 

Habitat 7 that was he goal, that was the destination. Scott was anxious to see their new home. 

“Have you seen it yet,” he asked. 

“No, not yet. I’ve only been out of stasis for about an hour or so and your…the Pathfinder has had me checking equipment making sure its mission ready.” 

Scott nodded while watching Cora, it was something that his father had remarked on more than once. That she was someone that he should observe, that there was a lot that he could learn from her. Some considered her a bit too serious, but Scott understood, he got it. If something happened to the Pathfinder then she would be his successor. She would be the one that would take his place. 

Scott had no qualms about it. Sure his father had shared a few things with him and Sara from his N7 days, but Cora was the one that was being groomed for the role of Pathfinder. Scott was content with being the recon specialist. He excelled in the role, but his father wanted him and Sara to be able to take the lead if need be.

It was one of the reasons why the major had been contacted. He was familiar with the training that Scott’s father had received. He had worked with an N7 before, he worked with a Spectre, the first human Spectre. When shit went sideways is exactly when they went to work. It was when they were at their best the Major said. 

Scott was no Spectre he doubted that he would ever be asked to become N7, but he always thought about what his father said. The only person that stands in your way is yourself. Remove that opponent from the battlefield and you have already won. Some lessons sunk in, but apparently not enough for him to be considered for the job of Pathfinder. No, that was Cora, it was in her blood. Despite the fact that they were both military Scott recognized something in Cora that was similar to his father. There were hardened. If that was a thing. 

She was friendly enough and he seemed to be ready to quote rules and regulations, but she avoided when she could, to a degree. Everything about her said military. The confidence, the sometimes stoic look, the way she carried herself. Scott wouldn’t say that she was stiff, but her posture read alert, ready to leap into action. It was different from Liam who seemed to be a bit more cavalier when it came to things. 

Sure, they were both ready to jump into the middle of things, mix it up, but there was a difference in the way they went about it. Cora was far more controlled in her movements. Everything had become rote where Liam was ready to improvise at the drop of a dime. Another person to learn from. His father didn’t have to say it. The fact that he assigned them to work as a team during training exercises when Cora was available spelled it out for him. 

There was an intelligence behind Cora’s eyes a deadly one. She was a warrior more so than an explorer, but it was there. She wouldn’t be a member of the Pathfinder’s team if all she knew was war, but Scott was pretty confident in his assessment that she had seen her fair share of battles. 

“Something wrong, Scott,” she asked. 

Shaking his head Scott offered a smile. The best that he could considering everything that’s happened so far. 

“I mean considering the fact that we’ve obviously run into a problem, and my sister’s stasis pod was damaged I think I’m managing quite well.” As well as he could. “Sorry, just thinking about a few things. Thinking about all the drills my father and Major Alenko put us through.” The possibility that things could go wrong was always there, it was at the front of everyone’s mind, but now that it happened Scott found himself having to compartmentalize everything. Even his concern that he had for Sara. 

“Trust me I get it, but this is the job. This is what we signed up for when we joined the Initiative. We knew the risks going in, but Scott you heard what Doctor T’Perro said she’s going to pull through. Just give her time.” 

The smile was encouraging and he knew Cora meant well. She and Sara were friends. He could call it that. They talked. Still Sara was closer to Liam in temperament. Truth be told they were both fearless. 

“It’s just it feels I don’t know wrong. I spent my entire life with my sister being the first at everything. First to be born. First to get into space. First everything really. First to go in. She was supposed to be the first to be revived, but they revived me instead.” He cast the thought into the air letting it go unsaid, but it was there. 

“Can’t think like that, Scott. We need you focused. The Pathfinder needs you focused. Whatever’s happened we need to rise to the challenge. There are 20,000 souls counting on us. Lexi is one of many. Think about all the other colonists that haven’t been revived? We have to make sure that it’s safe for them. They need us at our best.” 

She was right. He couldn’t think about just Sara. It would be easy to do that. Selfish too. This wasn’t a crew of four of five it was of thousands and every decision the mission team made would determine whether or not they the Initiative would be successful in their efforts. 

“Alright. I’m good,” he told her. “I am.” 

“Good, because I hate to tell your father that your head wasn’t in the game.” 

Scott made a slight grunting sound the garnered a light laugh for Cora that softened her features for the briefest of moments as the tram came to a stop. Scott knew she was kidding, but there was a tiny part of her that wasn’t it, but rather than focus on that Scott kept it light following her out of the tram heading towards the stairs that lead up to the entrance of the bridge. 

Looking around as they made their way up the stairs Scott shared a look with Cora. This area of the ship looked no better than the cryo deck. Pushing that aside the Scott and Cora made their way to the bridge as ordered to find that it was hub activity. The bridge crew were moving from one console to the next doing what they could to stabilize the bridge systems. 

“Protocol’s clear Captain. In the event that we cannot establish contact with the other Arks or the Nexus we are to proceed to assigned golden planet,” Alec advised. The Pathfinder voice was firm and steady as always, but it seemed that he was not gaining any traction with the captain who glanced at him but said nothing. 

“My focus is on ensuring that no additional damage to the ship occurs. We still don’t know the extent of the damage caused by the energy cloud that we came in contact with.” She shook her head as she moved to towards one of the consoles. “I understand the need to get to Habitat 7, but I prefer to do it without further incident, Ryder.” Drawing her fingers along the console she move through the screens that appeared before swiping one after the other. 

“Harrison, inform engineering that deck six is experiencing power fluctuations all over the deck. We need to get that stabilize now.” Sighing Captain Dunn turned back towards the Pathfinder walking back towards him. 

“We have twenty thousand souls on this ship and I’m responsible for those lives. I need to make sure that we stabilize the ship before I focus on our golden world or what’s left of it.” Furrowed brows and tight voice telegraphed her frustration for anyone in the immediate area. She moved to another console pressing her hands down upon it. 

“The repair teams are doing their job as are the members of the bridge crew. I would like to do mine, Captain Dunn.” 

Walking towards the holographic display Cora and Scott were able get an unobstructed view of what the bridge crew had been observing since they arrived in the Heleus system. 

“That’s Habitat 7?” Where they should have been excitement in Scott’s voice, there was surprise and concern at what he and Cora were looking at. The energy cloud that the captain had referenced could be seen about a half a mile off the port side. 

As the ark continued to clear dark energy cloud Habitat 7 came into view and it did not look like the planet they had observed prior to the start of their journey. The atmosphere appeared darker than it had originally and when landmasses came into view portions of it appeared to have been scored by something perhaps the very energy cloud that the ark appeared to have come in contact with. 

“What happened to it,” Scott asked still attempting to wrap his head around what he was seeing. 

“Sensors?” Cora inquired. 

“Still scrambled. It’s difficult to ascertain what’s happened which is why we’re going down there.” The Pathfinder explained turning towards the captain. 

“Alec…” The captain seemed prepared to reason with the Pathfinder in an attempt to delay his departure. 

Reaching out holographic projection of the planet Ryder drew it from its position holding it out to the others as he looked it over. “We need to know if this will be New Earth.” He reminded her. 

“He’s right you know.” Cora said softly. “But can you blame her?” She continued regarding Dunn’s concerns. 

“She is the captain.” Scott said softly. “I think she’s gets to have the final word.” 

That statement drew the attention of his father. 

“This isn’t about the final world. We have to recognize the possibility that we may not be able to establish contact with the Nexus or any of the other arks. It’s possible that they were not able to transverse dark space. If that is the case we are going to need safe harbor. We need to know if Habitat 7 is that. You have to evaluate and assess the ship and I have to evaluate and assess the planet.” 

The doors to the bridge opened behind them. 

“The Pathfinder’s right, Captain Dunn. The repair teams have addressed the problems. The ship is your focus, planet viability is the Pathfinder's. Let’s make the best use of our people. You know what needs to be done here. “ Kaidan walked onto the bridge nodding towards Scott and Cora turning his attention back towards the Pathfinder and Captain Dune. 

Scott wished he knew how Kaidan did it. It was like the moment he entered a situation he focused on drawing attention away from others and on to himself. Perhaps it was the fact that he was Alliance and people respected that. They knew that he would never willingly place people in danger if he could help it, but he would work at how best to utilize the personnel at hand while remaining cognizant of everyone’s concern. 

“The extent of the damage to the ship needs to be determined. Communication with any arks or the Nexus needs to be established. The mission team doesn’t need to be present for that. We knew the risk when we left the Milky Way. We understand your concerns, but the longer we wait the less we know what we’re dealing with. We’re burning daylight, ma’am. The sooner we know what we’re working with the better position we’ll find ourselves in. I think we can all agree on that.” 

“Nice of you to join us, Major. I couldn’t have put it better myself. Thank you.” The Pathfinder stated with a nod. 

In truth Alec was not seeking approval. He was the Pathfinder he had the authority, but it was obvious that he wanted Dunn’s buy in on this decision. In the event that they were alone in this, that Ark Hyperion was all there was they had to be able to work together not against one another. 

“Alright. Keep your com channels open,” she stated acquiescing to the decision. Walking back to one of the consoles she glanced towards the others. “Good luck down there. Find us a home, Pathfinder.”

Alec responded with a nod turning towards the rest of the mission team. “Alright. Get suited up. It’s time to get a good look at new home.” 

“Harper, you go ahead. I need to speak with, Scott,” Kaidan stated while he reached for Scott’s arm. 

“We need to talk. It’s mission related.” He explained while they Cora exited to take the tram. Scott trained to avoid looking surprised by offering a nod confused as to why the major would need to speak with him.

“Make it short, Major. We leave in thirty.” The Pathfinder reminded them both. 

“Yes, sir.” Kaidan responded.


	6. Interlude: On the Tram

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A short interlude before planet fall between Scott and Kaidan that leaves Scott relieved, confused and possibly aroused.

When the tram returned, Scott stepped in followed by Kaidan who he walked over towards the control panel selecting the destination. Scott took a moment to admire the major’s form. The broad shoulders and torso that tapered down to his waste, the rise and swell of his backside. The major took care of himself, beyond the normal benefits from staying fit and the need to being in the Alliance Navy, it helped with his implants, the L2 implants that he refused to change despite the headaches. The implants that were apart of who he was, the person he was. 

They were more than implants to him, they were a piece of his soul. At least that’s what Scott gathered when they had their talks. The implants that Scott convinced him to get removed because they interfered with the SAM implant. It was a difficult choice, one that his father believed was going to cause a bit of friction between him and the major, but it was Scott of all people that talked to Kaidan about it. 

Learned a bit of the history behind what made them so important. 

It was not until Kaidan touched his arm that he realized that the tram had stopped and that Scott realized the major had been speaking to him for the last several minutes. 

“You okay in there,” Kaidan asked, his voice soft, light…concerned.  
Scott had a feeling that people were going to be asking him that question for the next several days. He could provide them with something, but it was going to wear him down to the point that he lacked an answer. He knew what this was about. Sara. 

“She’s going to be ok,” the recon specialist answered. He tried his level best not to make it sound rote, like he had already begun practicing. There was a time to compartmentalized. Was this one of them. When he looked at Kaidan he couldn’t help, but smile. The major’s features were soft, yet strong. How did he manage it? His lips were parted but no words came. His brow was thankfully not furrowed. 

What did Kaidan want to talk about? It was Sara, right? Of course. The mental state of the team members was important. Scott’s focus should be on the mission not on his sister’s condition. The major was sympathetic, but the mission comes first so if they needed to discuss it they needed to do so within the next what? Twenty minutes. 

“Not what I asked, Scott. I asked if you are okay.” Where the voice had been light before it was a touch sterner now. The major’s posture changed, it was more Cora like, disciplined, erect. Scott took a moment, because of passing thoughts. Thoughts that he should not be having right now. Thoughts that had passed through his mind once or twice during sparring and workout sessions. 

Kaidan stepped towards Scott facing him, but just off to the recon specialists left allowing their shoulders to brush against one another. “Are you okay, Scott.” 

What was he doing? Why was he so concerned? He was just another member of the mission team one that he wanted to look at before the world went dark, before his mind went blank, before everything he knew changed. 

Drawing in a breath Scott held it for a moment before releasing it. 

His head turned ever so slightly in the major’s direction. He had a bit of scruff. Probably hadn’t had a chance to shave. It wasn’t there before he was placed into stasis. That had to be at least a day or two’s growth. Now it was Scott’s turn for his lips to part. In stasis, all body functions are slowed to the point of death. 

“Answer the question, Scott. Are you okay.” Kaidan repeated it the same tone as before, but this time he was looking at Scott the same slight turn of the head so his eyes were focused on Scott’s.  
“Amber brown.” Scott, could hear the slight hitch of breath that he made the gasp at what he said. Totally not what Kaidan wanted to hear probably, but the response brought a smile to the sentinel’s lips. Those perfect full lips. Not as full as Scott’s. Scott didn’t know if anyone he had come in contact with had lips as full as his. 

“Golden brown. Honey brown. Amber brown.” 

Those had been his thoughts. His words, but Scott said nothing of the sort in this moment. It was the major’s voice that he heard. The major’s voice that spoke those words. Scott’s eyes widen and his lips parted just a touch more when he felt it, the brushing of Kaidan’s fingers along his.

“Are you okay in there, Ryder?” Kaidan sounded concerned, but wanting. Searching. Like something was missing. 

Another sound was made one that was sharper than the last as his eyes glanced towards the major’s. 

“Five by five, Major.” 

He shut his eyes when he felt the fingers slip around his. 

_”Are you okay in there, Major,” Scott asked looking down at Kaidan as he woke up from the surgery that replaced his L2 implants with the experimental L5 implants._

__”Five by five, Ryder,” he responded with a weak smile his fingers curling around Scott’s gently._ _

_When Scott opened his eyes, he watched as Kaidan walked over towards the tram control panel so they could resume its course to their destination. Kaidan kept his back to Scott who had more questions than anything else._

_Glancing down at his omnitool he checked the time. Fifteen minutes until drop._

__What just happened?_ _


	7. Intermission I:  Update and  Apologies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apologies in the delay.

I just wanted to apologize in the delay in getting the next chapter out. Work has been a bear and left with little brain cells left to put the next chapter together. Then there was the news that Bioware was shelving Mass Effect: Andromeda. Took the wind out of the sails, but it also made me wonder what things I wanted to change and things I wanted to adhere to as far as the story goes. I intend on resuming the work shortly. Just need to get a few things settled and then I hope to have the next chapter out within the week.


End file.
